Warmth of the Light
by Song of the Nightingale
Summary: Ed was choosen to be a teacher in Hogwarts to teach Alchemy. When he was going to Hogwarts, Envy came out and tried to kill him before Roy hand Ed the portkey to come back. Now, they set on a journay to uncover lies of the 'Light'-Edvy,Dark!HPxLV Xoverfic
1. Where the Chaos raises

This will be my first crossover fiction of Harry Potter and Full Metal Alchemist.

A/N: Please note that it will be Yaoi, in other words, boyxboy. I will be putting this up both in the LV/HP and Ed/Envy section; both have different summaries.

To say the true; I only watched Harry Potter till the Goblet of Fire. I did not read the rest of the book, so my knowledge of Harry Potter will be shallow. Still, I would like to get my hands on the two of my very favorite pairing.

For those who had not watched 'Full Metal Alchemist', you can search for the character on photobucket if you like.

Pairings: Edward x Envy, Harry x Lord Voldemort.

Warning:

1. There will be a Dark! Harry here, so his thoughts and point of view may be different from his 'Light' side, obviously.

2. I'm no good with my English, so you can find a lot of mistakes in here.

3. The OOCness of the character, since I'm not very familiar with them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist.

"Shine on Me." --- Normal speech

"_Shine on Me." ---Parselmouth speech_

_**Shine on Me--- Spells or Curses**_

_Shine on Me--- Thoughts_

-

"I'm sorry Colonel, but would you mind repeating what my mission was again…?" ask Edward Elric. He had blond hair, which was tied into a French braid, a pair of eyes that shone in a deep gold color and wheat-colored skin.

He was wearing a red coat with an Alchemy symbol at the back of it. Under it, he was wearing a black shirt with a silver clasp that holds the collar of his shirt and a pair of black leather pants with a brown leather belt to hold it onto his slim waist.

His eyes were widening as large as it could be with his mouth open. He slams down onto the table, the papers on the table that wasn't hold down by some objects flew as it flows down the table as he stared at the man in disbelieve.

Although he was standing up; he was almost as tall as the man sitting across the table. The man has neat, black and short hair, starring at the flabbergasted blond in front of him with his pair of ebony-colored eyes with a sheepish smirk on his face. He was wearing a blue military suit, the number of stars on the strip on his shoulder clearly showing his rank.

Roy Mustang was trying very hard to hold in that laughter building up inside him when he saw Edward's expression; it wasn't an everyday thing that he got such expression other then his usually furious ones (along with rants denying that the fact he was short). But it faded away as soon as possible when a feminine cough urges him to continue.

He clears his throat, putting his wrist on the table as he crosses his fingers together. Wiping that smirk away from his face, his eyes narrowed as he talks in a serious tone, "Full-Metal, like what I told you; Magic exist. We are now currently 'lending' out our Alchemist of the Military as the Magical World there wanted to learn more about the 'Science' we have here, so they wanted our Alchemist to be a teacher in Hogwarts, the school where the students learn magic from, while our Alchemist actually got the chances to learn the magic there. So the military will get the reports concerning magic, which are done by Alchemist, to research and learn more about this fascinating thing."

"But magic isn't-" Edward stopped his words when Roy glare at him. He kept quiet, letting Roy to continue with his speech, "Full-Metal, magic _does_ exist, but not in our world."

Edward's eyes widen in shock, "You mean that there are other worlds? A world where Magic actually existed, and filled with magician and stuff?"

"Yes, and you had just been selected to attend Hogwarts, not as a student, but a teacher, to teach Alchemy. And unfortunately, Alphonse would not be able to go with you."

"But Colonel, you know that I can't-"

"You can, Full-Metal," Roy said, looking at Edward again as he continues, "Your little brother is capable of taking care of himself, he is not a child anymore, unlike a certain someone…"

"…Are you calling me small!?"

"No, I am not. I am just saying that you are immature."

"…You know that we are desperately to find the Philosopher Stone." Edward said, leaving the 'most likely calling him small' comment away. If he talks back, that will be a long time before he stopand gets on with the subject, or Roy actually kicks him out of his office.

"Although it is a rumor, but it seems that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, knows the existence of the stone." Edward stunned; now that he knows that there could be a possibility of the existence of the stone, it made him have the urge to go to that 'Hogwarts' right away to find the stone. It was a hard decision to decide. The Philosopher Stone was just at the tip of his fingers, and all he had to do is, agree onto the mission, be a teacher in Hogwarts, and search through the whole school to find it, if the Domblydore guy refuses to tell him.

Ed was so shocked that his mouth was hang opened, but no words come out from his mouth. Roy took it as a sign for him to continue.

"So I will take that as a yes. Now, Lt. Hawkeye will hand out your schedule of what you should pack up, and whom you should find after you reach there."

"How will I be going there?"

"You will know that when you are going. You will leave at tomorrow morning." Edward's eyes widened more, he exclaimed, "WHAT? Tomorrow morning?! Isn't that a little too fast?"

"It will be night by the time you reach there. So, you better take this time to pack up your things and bid your farewell to your little brother; you will be staying there for a year." Roy said, looking up at the clock, he said, "You have about another 8 hours to do so. Better get going, time is precious."

As Roy's words ended, Edward already turned around as he run out of the office. Roy blinked.

"That was fast."

"…Colonel," Riza, a women with blond hair that was clipped up using a red clip, wearing the blue military uniform too, she looks at Roy with her ember eyes as she said, "Edward has not taken his schedule yet."

"… …Lt. Hawkeye, would you mind doing me a favor, and give Full-Metal his schedule?" Riza nod, the brown package of the schedule was in her hands as she walks out of the office. But before she totally steps out of the office, she looks back and said.

"And Colonel; don't try to slack off on your work. If the work on your table wasn't done by the time I came back; don't expect me to 'forget' to take your other works."

-

Harry stares at the mirror in front of him. His hair that he was trying to tidy up, gives no signs of changes. It was still wild and messy; a real mess after he just woke up. His eyes were rounder this year, the color of emerald was brighter, and his skin was turning pale with the lack of nutrients he gets living with the Dursley. He hardly had grown at all. He will be in his Fourth year this year, and Hermione was at the same height as he is now. He wonders if he even has any growth sprouts inside of him.

He groans when he felt the pain from his ribcage; last night, his Uncle Vernon gave him a good beating out of nothing. He did nothing at all. He didn't do anything wrong, or he just can't recall any of it. He did his chores, fetch the mail and dump the garbage, doing everything and being treated like a house elf.

It seems that his Uncle has got into alcohol these days. His Aunt Petunia was raising her alert around his Uncle too, and that Dudley seems to be cutting short of his lack of playthings rants now days, which is a good thing, and seems to be hiding from his own father.

Harry tried to get out of the clasp of his Uncle before he got a beating; he rush towards his room whenever Vernon shows signs of beating, and manage to get into his room and lock himself in on time. His Uncle will be yelling and banging on the door for a few good minutes, before he gives up and continue drinking.

But this time, he did not manage to get away.

He got a hard beating, and was lucky that he didn't get any bruises on his face. He got bruises on his hand and feet too, but it wasn't half bad as the one on his ribcage. He hissed, sitting down onto the hard floor with a thump as he put his arms onto his stomach, hoping to ease the pain. He wonders if he had any broken bones.

He heard the sound of flapping wings from his window, and turn to look at Hedwig. His Snow Owl went out last night, just before Vernon took his gun and shot her down when he spotted her. Harry asked her to get away on time, and was glad that Vernon did not use that gun on him instead.

He lay onto the ground when he felt the pain ease, and Hedwig came down onto the window, and stood before his eyes. Harry forces a smile on his face, pulling his sweaty bangs on his forehead to a side, his fingers gently brushes against the bolt scar on his head.

Hedwig tilted her head to a side, watching her master in curiosity with those yellow orbs of her's. Harry reach out to her, stroking her feathers softly, feeling the smoothness of her feathers on his fingers as he murmured, "How have you been? I bet that you got yourself a meal. Aunt Petunia had been cutting down my food recently, how am I going to live with these little foods? I'm a teen whom is growing after all… No wonder that I hardly grow."

He turn and stare at the ceiling, "School would start in a week's time; I have not gotten any letters from Ron or Hermione… I wonder if they are too busy to reply my letters at all. If so, what got them so busy?" Harry frown; he didn't want to doubt his friends, but he usually gets letters from the both of them during the holidays. He convinced himself that his friends are just too busy to reply his letters; they don't mean to ignore him. They aren't like him; nothing to do other then doing his chores in day, and reading his textbooks in night.

He sits up from the floor, starring at Hedwig as she flew back into her cage, which he had putted on the window. He stood up, closing the cage door as he smile at Hedwig, whom is now fast asleep under her wings.

"Boy, stop sleeping and get down here right now!" Harry groaned when he heard Petunia's sharp voice; it always sounded so high that she sounds like she was shrieking. He sighs, turning his sight away from Hedwig as he murmured, "One week, is just too long…"

-

"Well done, Envy." said Dante, an old women with her grey hair tied into a bun, sitting on her rocking chair as she puts both her hands on her lap. She was wearing a violet dress, a light green little jacket, as she eyed the sin that just entered the room.

He had emerald-green hair that reaches his hip, cat-like amethyst eyes, pale ivory skin. He was wearing a black headband with an upside down triangle on it, a black tank top and something similar to a black mini-skirt, but it has a short under it. He was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves and leg warmers that show his toes, holding onto a blood-stained light brown cloak with ragged edge in his hand.

Envy said nothing as he tosses the cloak onto the floor, walking towards the dining table, pulling out a chair before he sits on it. Dante eye him, the smile on her face never fade as she said, "Envy, I know that you had just came back from your mission… But I had a new one for you."

Envy's eyes widen a little, as he turns his eyes away from the floor, looking at Dante.

"I wanted the Full-Metal Alchemist… Dead." Envy's eyes widen in surprise; he stare at Dante, waiting for her to continue as Dante said, "That Alchemist no longer had any use for us, so I think that it will be better if we cut off lines with him as soon as possible. You have to get it done by today; I heard from Pride that he will be going to another world to attend a school that teaches Magic, in the next morning."

"But I thought that, we are using him to create the Stone?" Envy asks. He can see the greed glowing in Dante's eyes. He knows that Dante needed that Full-Metal shrimp to create the Stone, and he was far too important to be killed. She must have a reason of why she was doing this.

"I want you to kill him before he attend the School, and takes his place instead. I heard that there had been a rumor that the Stone could be found in it. I want you to search for it, and come back with it. I _want_ that Stone. Your main goal will be finding that Stone for me, you understood?" Dante said. The side of her mouth widened, forming a larger grin as she looks at Envy.

Envy remained silent. He knew that things aren't that simple. He will have to kill the short shrimp in order to get the stone, which is his main goal. _Do I really have to kill him?_ Envy stunned. What was he thinking? He had to kill him, he had to. He had no other choices, does he?

"Yes, I will do that."

Dante nod in satisfactory, as Envy stood up from his seat once again, and left the house. The Sun was setting; he had to find the blond quick. He has to get to the Edward before the blond left; which he will in a few hours.

-

"_Massster, I sssmell a rat…" _Nagini hissed, acknowledging her lord of an intruder. Voldemort opened his eyes. He had just revived by one of the Horcuxes that his followers found, and now he was back into his younger self. He had black ebony hair that it was long till it touches his shoulder, which was a little curly at the end, fair skin and a pair of red, scarlet eyes, which makes him deadly handsome. He was wearing a dark purple silk robe, while sitting on the throne chair with Nagini coil on his lap.

"What do we have here? Peter Pettigrew…" he purred, while watching the grey rat turned into a human form. The man was trembling, falling onto his knees before Voldemort, looking up at the Dark Lord as he stutters, "M-my Lord, I-"

"It will be Lord Voldemort for you, Pettigrew." Voldemort said, staring at the man in front of him with cold eyes, "I figure out that you will be scrambling to the Light, to that old fool. What did he promise you? Was it a place in the Order, or a teacher in Hogwarts? Or a spy, telling Dumbledore everything you know about this place."

"NO! My Lord, I did not-"

"_Crucio!" _Pettigrew shriek; he falls down onto the ground as he screams out in pain. He rolled on the floor, clutching the floor with his nails, his body twist in a strange angle as his screams became higher and higher. Voldemort watch in muse. He lift up the curse when think he had enough. Pettigrew stopped turning, giving out shaky breath, he look up at Voldemort with tears-filled eyes.

"L-Lord Voldemort, I have not gone to Dumbledore…"

"Then what did you do?" Voldemort say, eyes narrowing as Pettigrew got up with much struggle.

"I-I was took in by the Weasley in my rat form, and was now currently Ron Weasley's possession."

"Ron, that filthy Weasley, one of Potter's _best_ friend?" Voldemort ask. Pettigrew nodded.

"My Lord, I swear, although I'm in the Light now, I am still as loyal to you as before!" Pettigrew cried. The smirk on Voldemort's face widened.

"Say, Pettigrew. If you are will to return to the Dark… Will you do anything for me?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then," Voldemort look at Pettigrew, his finger trail on Nagini's smooth scale, stroking her as he said, "Watch Potter for me, and give me reports of him in the meanwhile. Perhaps, I will think about letting you return to the Dark."

Pettigrew look at Voldemort in shock, he stutters, "B-but my Lord, I thought-"

"Will you do it, Pettigrew?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed at him, while Nagini tilt her head as she look at him. She hissed pleasantly, her tongue hanging out as she looks down on Pettigrew. Pettigrew's face paled dramatically, he nodded hard, holding in the shriek forming in him as Voldemort smirk in triumph.

"Very well, you can go now." Pettigrew quickly scramble away, turning into a rat in the meanwhile.

"_Massster, are you interesssted in that boy?" _Nagini hissed, as Voldemort smile.

"_Yesss Nagini, and trussst me, I will have him in my ssside, sssoon." _

"_Ah, ssso, the little Prince ling will be with usss sssoon?" _Voldemort lift his eyebrow in amuse; _"Little Prince Ling? I like that name, Nagini…"_

"_The pleasssure isss mine, massster." Nagini hissed in pleasure, while she lay onto his lap comfortably._

_-_

This is the first chapter. So, how was it? Do you like it? Should I continue? I would love to see some reviews. I did this since I'm currently stuck with my other fics... So unless I get 10 reviews, or I finished the whole set of Harry Potter, I will most unlikely be updating... So it's either 10 reviews, or just finishing the books.


	2. The next step

_**Well, another chapter up. I updated because I finished the book; and that means I didn't get 10 reviews. Too bad; I'm sad. *sniff* *sit in a corner to cry* Neh, just kidding. Well, I decided to change both of the titles of this fiction. In the past, this fic is:**_

_HP/LV corner: Light in the Dark_

_Edward/Envy corner: Shine on Me_

_Now:_

_HP/LV corner: Possession of the Dark_

_Edward/Envy corner: Warmth of the Light. _

_**I wouldn't bother to change the previous chapter, by the way, I'm too lazy. **_

_**In the previous chapter, I was confused with "animagus" and "animagis", so I made Wormtail say "rat form" instead, since I will hate to make any mistake and it will be rather embarrassing to let you readers point it out. Well, time to end my rants before you readers killed me and get on with the chapter. **_

"Warmth of the Light." --- Normal speech

"_Warmth of the Light." ---Parselmouth speech_

_**Warmth of the Light --- Spells or Curses**_

_Warmth of the Light --- Thoughts_

-

In the dorm of the military, the room of Edward, clothes and books were spread thoroughly on the floor, where the red coat of the Alchemist was toss to a side too.

"Look Alphonse, I really didn't know about this, until that Colonel Bastard told me about it. He said that I'm just a poor soul who unfortunately got select to that certain Hogwarts. I wish that I have more time to explain, but I really don't have any!" Edward cried, while stuffing his clothes and books and requirements on the list. It was quite a surprise, that his suitcase that always seems so small can fit so many things in it.

The Armor standing in front of Edward, was Alphonse, Edward's little brother. After the fail attempt to try to revive their mother, Trisha Elric, Edward lost his left leg, and sacrificed his right arm in order to bring back Alphonse soul, while Alphonse lost his body. Edward tied his soul into the armor, enabling Alphonse's soul to live on. Now they seek on a journey to restore their body, using the Philosopher Stone.

But after they find out the main source of the Stone, which is human lives, and simply refuses to create one. So they planned to use the one that has been already created.

"It's alright, nii-san (big brother). I can take care of myself." Alphonse said, shaking his head.

"Alphonse," Edward said, looking up at Alphonse with a small smile, "Why don't you go back to Risempool? I bet that Aunt Pinako and Winry will need some help there."

Risempool is where the boys grew up, a small countryside. Winry was their childhood friend, and was the one who made the auto-mails, the artificial limbs of Edward's taken ones. The metal limb of Edward was hiding under his shirt and gloves, which is why it wasn't visible.

"If that can make you quit worrying, I will go back." Alphonse said. Edward smiles in satisfactory, as he shut down and locked his suitcase. He stood up, hanging the suitcase over his shoulder as he bend and took his red coat on the floor. He looks at the clock on the wall, and turn and said to Alphonse, "I still have some time, do you want to have dinner together? It will be our very last dinner before we meet again, little brother."

"Sure, I will take a book with me while you eat." Alphonse said. Edward nod, walking out of the room as Alphonse picked up a book from the table, following the blond alchemist out of the room.

"Nii-san, when will you be back?" Alphonse asks, as he closes the door behind him. He will have to ask the head of the dorm to lock this room before Edward comes back, which would be long, he guessed.

"About one year of two. I have students to teach." Edward groaned, as his stuff his left hand into his pocket, and took out a key from it. He throw it to Alphonse, who caught the key, and look at Edward confusedly.

"I already told the head of the Dorm that I won't be coming back in a year or two, and he promised that he won't give the room out to anyone else. I gain permission for you to go to my room, if you need anything from it. So now the key is your's, Alphonse." Edward said, with a smirk on his face, "I hope that my room wouldn't become messy when I'm back, Alphonse…"

"Rest assured; I won't make a mess in your room. I will tidy it up so well, that the moment you came back; you can't help yourself but to make the room messy again." Alphonse replied. The two brothers shared a laugh, while they continue to walk down the corridor.

-

"Damn, where the heck is that shrimp!" the loud sound startled the birds on the tree, as they flew off hurriedly. The cats and dogs hissed and barked, but as Envy toss them a look, they started to whimper and walk away. Envy gritted his teeth; it was 2 hours before morning, and he still can't find Edward yet. He had been walking on the street for the past 1 hour, and there was hardly any person he saw on the street except for some homeless soul, laying at a corner sleeping shakily. Envy snarled; he was getting anxious, because it was nearly time (2 hours to be exact) from morning.

Envy did not know where the blond Alchemist lives. He would have guessed the military dorm, but it was heavy guarded, and even he gets into it, he had no idea which room Edward was in. What's worse, there are about 3 dorms, and by the time he found the Alchemist, it could already be morning, and he would have missed him.

Envy look up, at the tall military building in front of him. Maybe, he thought, he can wait for Edward to come into the building. Surely the blond Alchemist will show up at the entrance, right? Then he will just have to find a time to kill the Alchemist, before he even gets to that Hogwarts…

Envy smirk; it was a perfect plan. He tug onto the cloak around his shoulder, as he walks towards the Military building, while shifting into military officer with brown hair and tanned skin.

He was a homunculus with the ability to shape shift, and it was a rather convenient ability, for he had fooled as many people as he had, loving to see the shock look on heir faces when he shift into their love ones form. No one dares to harm him when he was in the form of the peoples they care, and it was rather pathetic in how they stopped their attacks on him, while looking him in disbelieve.

He loves this ability. It enables him to get into disguise, no matter a human or animal, he enjoyed it. It also had helped him hidden his real form, which the image of the real him was already blur and unclear to Envy himself, since he had long forgotten about it.

Envy walk up the stairs to the entrance, towards a sleeping guard guarding the entrance, as he shake the shoulder of the guard. The guard jumped and woke up immediately, as his eyes went half-lidded again when he sees that it wasn't his superior.

"Time to change shift, I will be here until morning, you can go now." the guard nodded sleepily, as he left his place and walk down the stairs, while stretching and yawning.

Now all he had to do is to wait. Envy smirk, while looking up the sky in boredom. He was supposed to kill that Full-Metal brat, and take his place into that Hogwarts. But seriously, what is Dante thinking? He thought that, Dante was using that boy to create that Philosopher Stone for here own use, and they have been plotting all the way to lead the blond into creating one, but now, why did Dante gave up the plan the half way? This was what confused him the most.

Still, he would have to follow her orders. After all, he is not the one who is doing all the thinking. He will just do what he was passed down to, and he will complete it, no matter what. He was the oldest of the 7 sins, the one who worked the longest, the one who was actually the most faithful, although he hated to admit it. He knows that, if he can't even do such things like this, he would be no use, and he didn't want that.

He wanted to please Dante, his _mother_, the one who brought him back to life again. She had told him a long time ago, that she didn't want to go through all the trouble to bring incompetence back to life. She wanted him to _help _her to achieve her goal by following her orders, and he did, for four centuries.

How many times had he killed, how many times had he bring another's love one again, and how many times he erupted a chaos, he didn't know. Many, maybe; He was just following orders. This would be the same, he told himself, and he was after all, just following orders.

-

"I WANT MORE! I'M HUNGRY!"

Harry winced at his cousin's voice, almost dropping the plate that he was washing into the sink. Petunia was trying to hold Dudley off with much effort, as Dudley continues to rant about the lack of food he was getting, while Vernon was in the living room watching the television and sipping on his whiskey.

Dudley was currently having a diet for his won good, as the school nurse told Petunia and Vernon that Dudley was having too much fats for his own age, while Petunia was crying and declaring that it was just baby fats, and the boy needs as much nourishment as he can gets. Although Harry couldn't see it, and he was rather disappointed that he didn't, he was sure that Vernon will be changing the color on his face from red to green when he heard about Dudley bullying issues.

_I don't understand; why did Dumbledore made me stay here with them?_ Thought Harry, as he wipe the dishes clean before putting it back onto the shelf. The whining never stops and Harry was rather annoyed by it. He hated it when Petunia was playing "fair", insisting everyone in the house to actually follow Dudley's diet. Vernon isn't very happy about it, but the amount of alcohol that he consumed made his appetite lighter, and his urge to eat was overcome by the urge to drink instead.

But poor, poor Harry; He was already lacking nourishment, and with this small amount of food, plus the amount of beating caused by the outburst of his Uncle, him himself knows that he was in a terrible mess. How he look forward to go back to school, back to his four poster bed, instead of sleeping on that uncomfortable and extremely squeaky bed (that lets out a loud squeaky voice whenever he turns on his bed), and that magnificent and heavenly meals in Hogwarts (instead of apples in the morning, grapefruits in the afternoon, and random fruit salad for dinner). He still didn't know who prepared those foods in Hogwarts though.

He didn't want to stay with the Dursley, especially when his Uncle was becoming- no, an alcoholic. He know that he could tell Dumbledore that how his relatives were treating him, but he didn't want to see that disappointed look on Dumbledore's face; Dumbledore expect great things from him, and he would not like to see the Savior of Light to show weakness, especially with these **muggles**. Dumbledore told him to be strong, to always put the others' safety first instead of his own, being selfless, generous and brave. He didn't want to trouble his headmaster with such little things, he really don't. He believed that his headmaster had a reason to do this, and Dumbledore is always right.

And his godfather, Sirius Black; he broke out from Azkaban months ago, and they only kept in contact with owls. He did not know where Sirius was, but he knows that Dumbledore had brought him to somewhere safe. The birthday cake that Sirius brought for him was lovely, and one of the very best that he has eaten. The Dursley had totally forgotten his birthday, like always, and he had live on those few pieces of cakes these days. He did not tell Sirius about the Dursley too, as he didn't want to make his godfather worry. He kept his mouth tight about Sirius, and did not mentioned a word about him to Vernon, because he was afraid that if Vernon knew that his godfather was some kind of murderer, which Sirius isn't, Vernon will kick him out of the house immediately, and he would have caused trouble for Dumbledore again.

A loud sound of the glass breaking broke his thoughts, as Harry jumped and turned back immediately. He runs out of the kitchen almost immediately, rushing up the stairs, dashing towards his room. He was just a few feet away from his room, before Dudley came knocking towards him with a hiss, pushing him to a side.

Harry fall onto the floor due to the hard push, and groaned when his head knocked onto the wall. The abrupt pain from his ribs made him felt an instant dizziness, as his eyesight went blur, while a huge figure came walking towards to him…

-

Voldemort snapped his eyes opened. His head was stinging badly, and he was not pleased with what he had seen just now. How dare that filthy, disgusting, and not to mention huge muggle, treat Harry in this way? And that foolish boys, again with his foolish Gryffindor acts. That boy just wanted to keep things to himself, and is far too concerned with the others' thoughts. He was already treated this badly, and yet he didn't want to tell that old fool about it. Though he doubt Dumbledore, that old fool, will actually take actions on it.

His face remains as cold as usual, putting up that icy mask on his face, while his hand clenched into a fist. He remained still on the throne, as the black snake on his lap hissed.

Nagini hissed, as her tongue hang out and tasted the air. The tip of her thing tasted anger, anxiousness, and… Fear? Nagini look up at her master in surprise, as she hangs out her tongue to taste those bits of emotions again. It was the same thing as before, and the taste of fear is still there. She wanted to ask her master why.

"_Massster, what is that you are feared of?"_ Nagini hissed, as she watches that the Dark Lord looked down on her, as he hissed back, _"Nagini, what posssssibly made you think that I felt fear?"_

"_I sssmelt it, Massster. You can't posssssibly hid it from me; with a piece of your sssoul in me, I can know and share your emotions, but never your thoughts. I wanted to know, what it was, which makes my Massster fears. Will you, my Massster, satisfy my curiosity?" _Nagini hissed, as Voldemort twitched, but he hid it well. Indeed, he created another horcux in Nagini, when the day that one of his loyal Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, came upon with a piece of his soul. He was barely alive, just slightly more then alive after he used Nagini's venom. It may be a coincidence how Lucius found him, and Voldemort himself guided the Malfoy head to help him with his resurrection.

He needed another body, and another piece of his horcux, in order to bring himself to this form. Lucius had done a great job on finding it, and they went through the ceremony with the help of Narcissa, Lucius' wife. Since two of his soul pieces were already destroyed, he decided to create one on Nagini, as a repay, though it was a risky risk. It was harder and more inconvenience to create a horcux inside another living being, as he would need to transfer the soul piece to another object if Nagini is dying, in order to prevent the soul piece from disappearing. Horcuxes can be destroyed, but he himself will be in danger if it was destroyed in a 'natural' way. He did not know why, but that was one of the cautions that he knew when he first learnt about horcuxes.

"_There are sssome thingsss, that you ssshouldn't asssk about, Nagini." _Voldemort said, as he looks away from the snake, while trailing his finger under the snake's chin, stroking her lightly with his index finger. Nagini took the caution well, as she stopped asking and lay onto Voldemort's touch instead. She did not really understand human, and their pride. Every human does fears, no? Although her master didn't show it, Nagini know well that her master was afraid, worried of something. She wondered if it concerns their Little Prince ling. It could be a possible reason, but she shall trouble her master no more with her questions.

The door across the dark and long hall-way creak as the doors were pushed away with an audible slam, following by hasty footsteps, as the figure came closer to Voldemort's view. The man with light blond hair, almost near the color of white, walked towards him in a black cloak, with his hood putted down. He wore no mask, but he was one of the Death Eaters and Inner circle of Voldemort's, as pale blue eyes stared into Voldemort's crimson ones.

"My Lord," Lucius said as he knee down on his one knees, "I have came back to report that, the attack on the World Cup camp sides are a great success, us Death Eaters had cast the Death Mark into the sky, to announce your very existence. It had been brought up in the Daily Prophet too. However, the Ministry took no reactions about it. They thought that it was merely a work by a dormer Death Eater, and you couldn't possibly be alive."

"I see," Voldemort said, as he narrowed his eyes dangerously, "The Ministry was denying; after all, who would thought that the great Dark Lord will be back after all these years?" he said, as he glanced down onto Nagini again, "You did well, Lucius."

"Thank you, My Lord." Lucius said as he bowed down, "Is there anything else, my Lord, that you wanted me to do it?"

"Ah yes, that reminds me. Your son, Draco," Lucius' was startled as his eyes widened a little, as Voldemort continues, "What year would he be in Hogwarts in this year?"

"Fourth year, My Lord."

"Ah yes, I assume that, he knew of that Potter boy?"

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius replied, feeling that the question was starting to get more suspicious and strange.

"I had a little mission for him. I need your son, to befriend Potter."

"That filthy half blood Gryffindor?" Lucius snarled, unable to hide his dislike to the boy. He did not even think before he spoke those words, and he did not feel the need to. That boy was filthy, and he dislike him very much, because he was the main cause of all the Dark Lord's 'death' and imprison of the Death Eaters in Azkaban. He disliked him even more, when Draco told him that Harry refused to accept his friendship, and he dislike how arrogant and selfless and dumb he was, for a Gryffindor. He was a proud Slytherin, and the fact that a Slytherin and Gryffindor would never get along made his dislike to Harry worse.

"Lucius, shall I remind you the fact, that I was a _half-blood_ too?" Voldemort said, as his tone became dangerously low and cold, that it send shiver down the Malfoy's spine.

"No My Lord, I did not mean-"

"_**Crucio." **_Lucius fell onto the ground in an instant, as the terrible pain tore his mind. His pride refused to let himself to scream out in pain, but it didn't last long, as the pain overcome him, as he scream out. Voldemort look at the Malfoy screaming and clutching his head in annoyance and disgust, as he lifts the curse.

"Enough, just do as you told. I do not want to see you in my sight now, leave." Voldemort said, as he closed his eyes and wave his hand, signaling the Malfoy to leave. Lucius gather himself up painfully, as he murmured, "Yes My Lord."

He walks out of the room as quickly as possible through the pain that doesn't seem to fade as he narrowed his eyes, but he did not complained. As he walked out of the room, the door closed behind him with a loud slam.

-

_**Well, that's the end of the chapter. I wouldn't be updating, unless I get a total of 10 reviews from both of the stories. Evil, aren't I? But if you want to read the next chapter, you may want to start reviewing instead of reading this rant now, thank you.**_


	3. Journey to another World

_Sorry for the late update; this should be put up on August 2009, but since I send it to my previous beta for her to edit it, I thought that I would wait for her to finish editing until I put up. And what pissed me off, is that she still haven't finish editing this chapter from August till now. _

_I think I have tough luck with betas; so, is anyone interested on going through hell- I mean, to be my beta? _

_I'm very sorry for the late update, and I truly appreciate the reviews I received from all of you. I'm really, really sorry about all things. _

"Warmth of the Light." --- Normal speech

"_Warmth of the Light." ---Parselmouth speech_

_**Warmth of the Light --- Spells or Curses**_

_Warmth of the Light --- Thoughts_

-

As he put the end of his braid through another round of the red rubber and, he secured his hair enough from preventing it to get lose or fall off, as he stood up and grabbed the red coat on his chair, putting on the coat as he straighten his collar, walking towards his bed as he grab the suitcase on it.

"Nii-san, had you checked that you had taken all the things? Including the package that Miss Hawkeye gave you?" Alphonse asked, as he follows his brother out of the room.

"I got everything ready the night before, so I think it's fine." Edward said, as he closed the door once Alphonse walks out. He locked the door with the key, passing it to Alphonse.

Edward stared up at Alphonse, with a smile spread on his face. He was a little saddened y the fact that the two brothers wouldn't be seeing each other for at least four years. From the schedule that he went through yesterday night, he know that you will only be teaching the fourth year students in Hogwarts for basic Alchemy, and it seems that he was the fourth alchemist who had been send to Hogwarts. It was quite a surprise for Edward, since he had never known that the military and the school had such ties with each other, despite being in a different world.

He was a little sad, because he wouldn't be seeing his brother in another four years. He was frustrated, because Alphonse couldn't go with him, and who knows if what Mustang said about the Philosopher Stone is real? Maybe he will meet another dead end again, and he will be wasting four years time of searching, and the further delay of restoring Alphonse's body.

At the same time, he was also excited; a magical world where Dragons, Unicorn and other fantasy creatures existed, it was like a world stated in those fairytales. He wanted to know, what is Magic? Was he able to have the ability to cast it as well? What was the main force of Magic? Was it like Alchemy, energy in nature? What can Magic do? Will it be like Alchemy, which is mainly separating, reforming and structuring? He wanted to know, why do they use wands to cast magic, can't they do it wand-less? He wanted to know, since the peoples in that world had magic in them, why would they still need to go to schools to learn magic? Can't they learn it by themselves?

"…I suppose this is goodbye, Alphonse." Edward said, "Are you going to the station, to take the train back to Risempool?"

Alphonse nodded, "After I returned the key to the dorm, and finish returning the books back to the Central Library," He lift the bag in his hand, "I will be going then."

"Alphonse."

"Yes?"

Alphonse suppressed a gasp when Edward wraps his arms around him, pressing his own body against the metal armor. Alphonse lands his hands onto the blond's shoulder, squeezing it a little. He can't feel anything, even with his brother hugging him. He tried to control his force as much as possible, trying to not hurt the blond. He knows that even Edward felt the pain caused by him, he wouldn't say anything. He knows that, Edward blamed everything on himself, though Alphonse didn't want him to. This will probably, be the last time they meet.

Pressing himself onto the metal body of his little brother, Edward sighed. Four years would be long. It's much too long. A lot of things will change after all those years… A lot of things. He let go after a short moment, and with a smile, he murmured a good bye.

He turned and walk down the corridor as he step out of the dorm. At the entrance, a car stopped right in front of him. Edward blinked, as his surprised look turned into a frown when the window was rolled down.

-

After dragging his own body into the room with much force, Harry fell onto the ground almost immediately when the door was closed. Holding his left shoulder, the stinging pain of it made him let out a hiss. He was sure that he was half-conscious when Vernon was giving him those 'treatments' of his, but was every time woke up by the stunning slap on his face once he fainted.

He bit his lips to hold in a cry, resting his head onto the ground as he tries to maintain his breath. He choked in huge amount of air at first, and Harry had been continuously telling himself to calm down. He tried to tell himself, that he doesn't feel any pain. He tried to concentrate on other things, whether the cold hard floor that he was lying on, or the yells and screams of the children outside. But he can't; he was far too much in pain.

He highly suspects that his shoulder had been fractured, and he was trying to think of any spells that he could use, and then he noticed, that he didn't know even the simplest healing spell. He didn't have any potions with him either.

…Or maybe he does.

He managed to get his body up, crawling on the floor, and searched desperately for the floor part. When his knee land on something hollow, he turned back. He removed the wood covering the floor with much effort, as he was using only a hand, and took out his wand and a few potion bottles. He glance at the names on the potion quickly, and was disappointed when he didn't find a potion that could help him with his fractured hand. Though, he did found a potion that will numb his body for a short moment.

He yank off the potion cap with his teeth, and poured the potion down into his throat. He finished the potion, putting the bottle down onto the ground as he waited for the potion to take effect. Numbness filled him abruptly, and Harry knew that the potion worked. He took one of Dudley's old shirts, which are now passed down to him, bringing it upon his mouth as he stuff it between his teeth with much disgust.

He grabbed onto his arm, pushing it upwards and with a few moments, an audible crack was heard through the room. The potion's effect left as well when he was done, as he let out a muffled cry. He knows that it his mouth wasn't stuffed, he would have cried out so loud for the pain of the aftereffect the potion. The potion only numbs his body for a short moment, and it will bring back the pain once the potion effect was gone.

He spat out the shirt in his mouth, wiping the saliva on his lips with his sleeve; he learned how to put a fractured bone back into place when he was about eight, and it was the time when Dudley and his gang went around chasing him again. He got himself hurt when he fall down the stairs in the school with Dudley behind, and the infirmary doctor helped him put his bone back into place again, giving him an extra lesson as well. He supposes that the doctor only did that because she will never want to see him again in her infirmary, and save herself from a trouble.

Although Harry never thought that he will put this knowledge in use again. He had been very careful to prevent himself from letting himself to be Dudley's sandbag again, and the amount of those 'accident magic' had also helped him with it. He put the things back into the floor again, covering it with the wood once again, as he lay on his bed limply.

The set of potion was from Sirius, one of the birthday present he got from him other than the cakes. He wondered how Sirius was doing now. Was he sleeping well? What about food? And does he even have a place to stay? How Harry wished, to be able to see that man again.

But first; he needed a good night sleep. For an unknown reason, he felt really uneasy tonight. Something is going to happen.

-

Envy shift uncomfortably as he stood stiffly; it wasn't easy to just stand for hours; it pretty much made him stiff. He wouldn't have any problems with moving around a long time, or just leaning and lingering around some corner where he could at least lay down or settle in a more comfy position, and standing guard like this all nights, with another guard staring at you with stern eyes, will definitely drive you mad. He was suspecting that if he relax or even move, this guy beside himself will be shouting into his ears to reprimand him.

He watches as a car stopped at the stairs of the entrance, and Envy was pretty much used to the coming cars of generals and colonels for the whole morning. Envy narrowed his eyes when he saw the edge of the red coat when the door was opened, followed by a blond-hair alchemist.

Edward Elric; and he got accompanies.

Envy cursed under his breath when he saw Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye out of the car, accompanying the blond. He wouldn't want to try attacking the blond in front of these two, especially when there are two alchemists. One Full-Metal is already quite a handful, now another Flame Alchemist? No, he doesn't think he would want that. If these two combine strengths, he wasn't sure if he was able to take out them, plus, Dante didn't order him to do so.

"Coming all the way to my dorm just to give me a lift? How nice of you, Mustang, it's rather rare to see you being so generous after all." Edward snarled, as he looks up at the man with a smile of distaste.

"It was nothing, Full-metal. I was just checking if you will be coming on time, after all, you are certainly incapable in doing that…" Roy said, as he watches in amusement at the angry blush growing on Edward's face. Edward turned away, clenching his fingers as he tries to control himself from exploding. No, not here especially, when there are still guards and passengers walking by; he will just embarrass himself, and Roy would only use that chance to mock him again.

As the three, with Riza behind Roy, entered the building, Envy turned away from his place, ignoring the calls of 'his' partner calling after him. He changed into an appearance of a black cat, and trail behind the three from far, as he watch them walking through rooms and rooms, corridors and through many doors and stairs, until they stepped foot in the basement.

The sound of their steps on the floor echoed in the basement, as Envy watch them walking pass shelves and tables. The whole basement would look like a library if not the empty shelves, dusty tables and chairs, plus the stack of boxes and items around the corners and on the tables. He jump up onto one of the shelves, watching the three with slit eyes as his paws step onto the dusty surface.

The steps stopped all of the sudden, as Edward and Riza watched Roy in confusion when Roy turn back as he took his hand out of the black coat he was wearing, and snapped his finger. The snap emits a flame that shot towards Envy, which Envy jumped off the shelf and mewled out in reflex.

Roy looks at the figure that jumped away; was he too sensitive? He had a feeling that they were being followed since the beginning, and he was surer of it when they step into the basement; the presence of another in the room, maybe he was wrong; it was just a cat.

"It's just a cat; let's just get going." Roy shrugged, as he turned and continue walking again. Edward stared at the top of the shelf for a moment, before he turned and go after Roy and Riza.

Envy hissed in annoyance, as he peeks at them behind the shelf. That Mustang was sharp; it was quite a close call. He wasn't sure if he could hold onto this form is he got hit by the flames. He had to be very careful from now onwards.

He continue to trail after them in a few miles away, as he watch them stopped in front of a big wooden door. Roy knocked on the door in some kind of rhythm, as the door opened, allowing their entry. Envy made a dash to go through the door at the same time, but the door slammed, making him slammed into the door mercilessly.

Envy groaned; now how the hell is he going to get inside? He looks around, up at the ceiling; there was just a wind tunnel, which was sealed with a mesh. He jumped off the shelf, grabbing and yanking off the net despite being a cat, as he tosses the broken net a side and stuff himself through the hole.

He walks through the tunnel, his steps made little sound on the metal surface as he continued walking. The metal walls by his side turned into units of mesh, and he glance down into the room through it.

There was a circle on the floor, the marking and the circle itself drawn in crimson, as the words and formation of the shapes in the circle made it looks like a foreign language._ Why was it used here; was it a link to that very other world?_

He watched as Edward was instructed to stand in the very centre of the circle, as a man whom seems to be wearing a black robe with his hood down, covering his face, began to chant as he walk around the circle, letting the sand-like substance to surround the circle once more. As the man was done, the whole circle shone in a purple light.

"I guess this is farewell then, Mustang." Edward said, with a smirk on his face. Roy sighed, "I guessed so, Full-Metal. I would be missing your denials of being short for years." Edward twitched on that, as he burst out, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCORPIC WATER FLEA?!?!"

"Well Full-Metal, this is good-bye then." Roy said, as he digs his hand into his coat's pocket. His finger brush against the item in his pocket, and almost immediately, he pulled out the item.

"Shit, I almost forgotten; Full-Metal, this is the portkey that will be sending you back, and the password would be-"

They turned around when they heard the loud crash, with Envy coming out from nowhere, approaching Edward as he jumped down.

"Envy?!" Edward exclaimed, as the circle shone brighter. The moment Envy step foot into the circle, the both disappeared in a light.

Roy and Riza stared at the circle in pure horror and confusion, as the portkey in Roy's hand dropped onto the floor with a clank.

-

"Well, well… It seems that Wormtail had left something behind here, Lucius." Voldemort said. Holding the goblet with a red substance that since to mix and blend together with another purple substance in it, Voldemort shake the goblet half-heartedly as he stood by the glass door that lead to the balcony outside. The night's darkness was lightened up by the falling snow, and the bits of snowflakes had covered the balcony in a whole piece of whiteness. The snow was falling heavily, and the temperature might not be very likeable outside, since the temperature was very low, and there had be traces that a snow storm will be coming.

Far away from him on the ground, Bertha Jorkins had been shivering from the cold, as she was only wearing a green robe that didn't help much from preventing the cold, and she did not have a warming spell cast on it. She had also been shivering in fear, when she noticed that she was in Malfoy's manor, and she became more scared and worried with her safety when she saw this man standing by the balcony.

She didn't know what trick Lucius was putting onto her, after she noticed that she had been kidnapped by some unknown person, and woke up in here. She was about to clear things with him, but Lucius merely just shrugged and tied her up with a spell.

But the moment she went into the study, she could feel almost instantly, the magic from that man. Yes, he was handsome and gorgeous to boot, but those pair of crimson red eyes, and the presence of that strong magic. It was almost suffocating, and the atmosphere in the room was tense and heavy. She was terrified by the amount of power he holds; she knows that he was the Dark Lord instantly.

What will he do to her? Torture her with Crucio curse into insanity like how the Longbottoms, or simply cast an easy Avada Kedavra on her if he was merciful enough? What is she going to do, she asked herself, to get out f this situation? She wanted- no, needed to cry and burst out into tears right now. She was so throughly terrified that she could hardly prevent herself from trembling and from biting her own tongue.

"If you are willing to tell me your name, and state your use to me… I might let you go," Voldemort said, as he turned and look down at Bertha. Bertha stunned; it could be a way out for her, a chance to save her from death; but will he really keep his promise? If she did give out any useful information, wouldn't she be betraying the Ministry, the Light? Still, there was one main problem; she did not have any 'useful' information, or so she believes.

"I… I am Bertha Jorkins, and I worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I… I was on my vacation, and then suddenly I was brought here-" she stuttered, as Voldemort frowned and look at Lucius, "Lucius, did you said that you have source that says that the Ministries were planning to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament this year. Do you have any information regarding the Tournament?"

"Yes My Lord. The delegations of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be arriving at Hogwarts in October." Lucius replied.

Voldemort smirked as he turn to the witch once again, "Tell me about what had been planned for the Tasks."

She thought for a while, before replying uncertainly, "I… I don't know. I remembered that there was… Three tasks, and… a Goblet… I didn't have good memory, I will try to remember…" she broke down into sobs right after she finished. Voldemort looked at her in disgust, and pulled out his wand to aim it at her and said, "Legilimens!"

The witch's body tensed and remained still, as her eyes was blank and unfocused. Lucius watched in amuse as he could see Voldemort concentrating and his eyes were glazed over, like he wasn't in his own mind.

"You have a strong Memory Charm blocking one of your memories." Voldemort said after a while, when the spell broke off.

"Is… Is there? I didn't remember having one…"

"I can remove it for you; would you like me to?" Voldemort said, with a vicious smirk on his face. Bertha looked at him warily and replied, "I… I don't know; removing a memory charm was very dangerous, I could have brain damage or, or broke done if it wasn't done properly-"

"Enough!" Voldemort interrupted impatiently, "Look at me, Bertha."

Bertha obeyed his words, as Voldemort placed his hand on her head. He murmured a spell, and Bertha started to shriek in pain with her body shaking violently as she continued to scream in agony, while large tears fall from her eyes. She wanted to close them, but she could not seem to do that. Her screams echoed through the study, and her screams made Lucius winced. Lucius could have sworn that if this continues, his ear will burst.

Bertha slid onto the floor as her screams stopped. Lucius went up to examine her.

"She's dead, My Lord." Lucius said. Voldemort shrugged, as he turns away from the witch's body.

"Clean it up then, that's what you are used for anyway." Voldemort said. Lucius winced, but did not complain. Voldemort walk out of the room with a smirk on his face; he now had a new plan for his Golden Boy-Who-Lived…

-

_Well, end of another chapter. Same thing, 10 reviews in exchange for a chapter. I already have plans for the next chapter, so I will just finish up the draft before I make it into a chapter. As you see, I wrote whatever I can think of in a notebook in school, and wrote (or should I say type?) them on my laptop, and editing a 'little' of the story. Well, see you next time~_


	4. Arriving Hogwarts

...Actually I only got 9 reviews, including my lovely beta's (the-awesomely-awesome-**SchwarzShifter**), and for the WHOLE (take note of the stress of tone) month, I was waiting for the one _last_ review, just _one_ more, just **_one_** more...

One month passed, and there are still no news of the final review being sent in.

...So I can't stand it anymore, I'm updating this fic.

You better review if you want to see the next chapter faster, because I'm about half done on the next chapter...

"Warmth of the Light." - Normal speech

"_Warmth of the Light." -Parselmouth speech_

_**Warmth of the Light - Spells or Curses**_

_Warmth of the Light - Thoughts_

In just a second, his body and mind felt as though they were sucked into a tunnel, for he could hardly see anything around him at all, nor could he feel the hand holding onto his shoulder.

And just when he was thinking 'what the hell is going on?' it all stopped. He landed on the ground rather disgracefully as he knocked against it with a loud thud, knocking the tip of his nose and probably scraping his flesh hand as well.

He groaned. Eyes blinked as he looked around, yet he was unable to get up as he felt the heavy weight on his back. He turned his head around, only to meet with a pair of amethyst eyes as his own widened. Before he could say anything, he started to felt nauseous as his stomach turned badly. Cupping his hand above his mouth, with a hic, he threw up the contents of his stomach over his hand, some flowing down onto the ground, forming a puddle.

He grabbed onto the ground as he felt another flow coming, just when he thought he was done, both mouth and nose filled with the sour smell of vomit as he emptied his stomach.

Envy moved from the blond when he noticed that he was about to throw up, watching the alchemist in disgust as the sour smell of vomit filled the air. Indeed, the whole journey wasn't pleasant at all, and he wished that he was a normal human, so he could throw up like Edward did, for he had the urge to do so as well.

He watched as the figure threw up, once again, as his body jerked up from the impact and another splash was being heard hitting against the ground. A lump came up to his throat as he winced from the smell, while cupping a hand on his nose and mouth, he looked around the place they were.

The sky seemed dark, and it didn't help very much when he noticed those thick leaves arching over top of them. Stepping onto the cool grass, he turned quickly when he heard a rustle, eyes scanning through the forest itself for the source of the sound.

Edward didn't seem to notice the sound at all, for his head was still ringing slightly. He looked down at his hand, noticing the smell as he frowned and clapped his hand, getting rid of the smell and vomit all over him.

_Wait,_ he thought as his mind started to recall what was happening before he got sick, _Envy._

He turned around quickly, cursing at himself for being openly exposed; even though the homunculus did not attack him till now, it didn't mean that he wouldn't later.

"Envy!"

"Yo, Full Metal shorty, I see that you still remember me." Envy grinned, turning his sight from the forest as he faced the alchemist, his ear still active to any sound other than their voices, for the blonde's famous outburst would surely come next…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LESS THAN A LITTLE AND DEFINITELY UNNOTICABLE SHRIMP?"

Envy whistled, amused by the blonde's use of vocabulary. One thing that made him smile was every new rant Edward could think of, another, is the fact that if there is _something_ in this forest, what attracts it the most should be the _louder_ one here…

"You aren't supposed to be here."

"And what makes you think I'm _not_ supposed to be here?"

Edward frowned when he got a question tossed back to him; obviously, the homunculus was trying to play mind tricks with him, and he couldn't tell if Envy's existence here was by design or perhaps by accident.

Edward wouldn't take his chances with 'accidents', though.

"If that's true, then that means that you have something to do in here… And you aren't telling me what." Edward pointed out. Envy only reacted by grinning wider. Edward peered into those amethyst eyes, trying to find anything that could help him tell if the homunculus was reacting to his words, but he couldn't; those eyes were empty; the master of disguise stood in front of him.

"Not really, Full Metal," Edward snapped himself out of his thoughts, while his eyes narrowed, trying to tell if the homunculus was really telling the truth this time.

"I can tell you what I'm going to do-" Envy purred, stepping forward to the blond, throwing his body forward as he drive out a punch towards the blond. Edward dodged by retreating to the side, as his arm came back, throwing out a kick as Edward blocked it with his right arm. The homunculus turned around as his body lowered, swiping his feet under the blonde's to trip him.

Edward gasped as his feet were hit out from under him, landing on the ground with a thud. His eyes widened when Envy lifted up his leg, rolling to the side as the homunculus stomped it down with a heavy blow. Edward tried to scramble up, but he was knocked down just when he got up. On the ground again, Edward held in a groan as he rolled over the grass, only stopped when he knocked into a tree.

Lying on his back, Edward groaned, the pain on his side spreading through his body, while his mind screamed at his body to react furiously.

_Get up, get the fuck up-_

"You get me now, don't you?" Envy smirked, pushing the blond down as he straddled his hips, morphing his arm into a blade. Edward's eyes widened as Envy lift up his arm. With a smile Envy put his other hand on the blonde's chest to press him down as he lowered the blade.

"Bye bye, Full-Metal."

Edward eyes widened, for the pain he felt next made him scream.

Harry was waked by the sound of the owl knocking on his window violently. He quickly leaped up, picking up his glasses at his side. Ignoring the pain, he opened the window, passing the owl a treat as he took over the letter, shooing the owl once it was done.

He picked up the pen knife on his table as he cut the letter open, flipping the paper as his eyes scanned through the words.

_Harry,_

_Professor McGonagall would be picking you up sometime tonight to bring you to Diagon Alley for your school stationary. Do pack your bag, and please inform your Uncle and Aunt about this. Hedwig can be left to travel to Hogwarts herself; I don't think she would like to travel by portkey._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry smiled as he keep the letter back in, pleased that Dumbledore had solved what troubled him the most. He snapped himself back to the present when he heard Petunia's voice. Pulling out his drawer, he placed the letter inside.

"I'm coming!" he called back, and stepped out of his room quickly. Rushing down the steps, he met Petunia, who had a sulky expression on her face. Petunia frowned, pushing a pile of laundry into his hands as she ordered,

"Wash these, and go pull out the weeds in the backyard." she turned around after tossing the laundries into his hands, walking into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Aunt Petunia?" she stopped, and turned her head back to him, "-Professor McGonagall will be picking me up sometime tonight, to, you know, get my school stuff…?" Harry watched as his Aunt's face turned pale, and waited for her reaction. Petunia nodded stiffly, and Harry proceeded to do their laundry.

_I should bring my potion set… It wouldn't be good if Uncle Vernon found out about me hiding it in his house,_ Harry thought as he put the laundry into the washing machine, adding in the detergent. _Did I miss anything that I should bring? Anything else I should buy, or not buy?_

He closed the lid of the washing machine, then stepped out the back door, walking towards that 'garden' of Petunia's. He squatted down in front of the plant, sighing as he looked at the weed covering the rose plant itself. He started tugging on it, pulling out the weed with great difficulty.

"_Sssstupid human, get away!"_

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard another voice, looking around to see if there was anyone else around. Hearing a hiss from the bush, his eyes peered at the weeds as he gently pushed them to the side, revealing a snake within. It hissed and lunged at him, making Harry curse and take his hands back before he got bitten.

"_Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."_

The snake was stunned, raising its head as it peered into those emerald eyes.

"_Y-you are an ssspeaker? You know our language?" _Harry smiled as he leaned forward, _"Yes I am; I am Harry, do you have a name? _The snake shook it's head as it replied, _"No, not really. But you can call me Ssscaly if you like, a girl I used to meet called me that before I was chassssed away."_

"_So you took shelter here?" _Scaly nodded,

_"Yes, it's a good spot to hide; plenty of food too."_

"_I sssee… But Sssscaly, you can't stay here anymore."_

Scaly snapped his head up and hissed back, _"Why can't I?"_

"_Asss you ssssee… I've been ordered to clear thisss area, and if I don't, my Aunt would be very upssset."_

"_I can help you get rid of her, if you want," _offered Scaly, looking up hopefully at him. Harry smiled as he shook his head.

"_Thanksss, but no thanksss. It'sss not very nice to attack humansss, Ssscaly."_

"_And it wasssn't nice of humansss to chase away ssnakesss like me." _Harry chuckled at that, reaching out his hand,

_"Why don't you climb up? I can find another ssshelter for you." _Scaly nodded, climbing up Harry's hand as he wrapped himself around his wrist.

Harry withheld a shudder as Scaly wrapped himself around his wrist, the scales cold against his skin.

"_Sssorry, the weather had yet to turn warm these daaysss." _

"_It'sss alright."_

He looked around before he stood up, walking towards the backyard while his eyes peered to the side from time to time, making sure that no one saw him.

He kneeled down, putting his hand down in front of a hole on the fence, as Scaly unwrapped himself from Harry.

"_Go ssstraight, you will need to passs through a few housesss before you reach the woodsss. Be careful of the carsss when you are crossing the roadsss."_

"_You have my thanks, young sssspeaker," _Scaly said as he nodded his head in gratitude, _"I will repay you for thisss one day, for sssure." _

Harry nodded as Scaly slide through the hole, watching till he was gone. He stood up, patting the dirt off his knees as he turned around, and stumbled back when he saw the large figure standing in front of him. Snapping his head up, he met the furious glare of Vernon.

"Uncle Vernon-" Harry yelped as Vernon grabbed his arm, dragging him inside. Fruitlessly, Harry tried to pull his arm from the older man's iron grasp, wincing when Vernon's grip tightened.

"Let go, let go of me now-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry jumped as Vernon turned and roared at him, pushing Harry to the side as he knocked him into the wall. Harry narrowed his eyes as he retorted, "What did I do this time?"

"Don't think I didn't see it," Vernon thundered, face turning red in fury as he pointed at Harry, finger shaking.

"-Don't think I'm BLIND, I _saw_ you with that snake, I saw you-" Harry covered his face with his arm, as Vernon lifted up his leg, attempting to kick him- when suddenly Petunia lunged at him, holding him back.

"Don't, don't! Those freaks are going to come tonight!" her words seemed to have calmed Vernon down, yet the redness of his face didn't fade. Seeing that her words had taken effect, she quickly added, "They will take him away tonight, they will be dealing with him for now, and you can't let them see you treating him this way, you can't. The boy _must_ be unhurt, or at least _look_ unhurt."

Harry glared at Vernon and grasped the counter at his side, as he struggled to his feet. He grit his teeth and growled, trembling slightly from pain and exertion, but he didn't let it stop him. Ignoring hte pain, he rushed from the room and half-ran up the stairs, stumbling himself into his room, he threw himself onto the bed and sighed, laying his head on his pillow, eyes closing.

_For how long do I have to tolerate this?_

Edward glared at the homunculus, gritting his teeth as he prevented himself from letting out any more sound. The blade dug into the flesh of his left shoulder, while the homunculus grinned and tugged down the blade. Edward growled, trying not to wince at the pain, distracting himself by glaring at Envy with his all might. Envy pouted.

"Aw, our shorty here is trying to act tough…" he purred, leaning down by the blonde's ear as he whispered, "Why don't you do me a favor, and scream?"

He pulled out his arm once again as Edward groaned, jerking up from the pain, and before he could catch a breath, the homunculus stabbed the blade down into the same wound once again. Withholding a scream, Edward bit down on his lower lip, staining it staining red.

"Do you have to be _so_ disobedient?" Envy chuckled, peering into those hazy golden eyes as he watched them glaring at him. The blond was furious, yet he couldn't do anything to him. His eyes traveled down, noting the blonde's bleeding lip. His throat went tight. Leaning down, he licked at the blonde's lips, before pressing their mouths together.

The metallic taste of the blood, mixing with a twinge of sweetness spread though his mouth, provoking his senses, as he slid his tongue in further, the tip of his tongue touching the blonde's. As if an electricity, the tension shocked through his body as an ache took hold in his chest.

Letting out a moan, with his eyes closed, he sucked at those lips, licking the inner walls of Ed's mouth, oblivious to the figure struggling beneath him, until a stinging pain and the taste of blood shook him back to awareness. He drew back, eyes widening as he met eyes with the same expression as his own.

Edward stared at the homunculus in shock, horrified and utterly confused by the homunculus' act.

"…I- I didn't mean to, I didn't-"

"_**Stupefy!" **_

Envy was thrown away from Edward as the spell hit him. Cursing under his breath, Envy disappeared into the forest, running too quickly to see. Nevertheless, Edward watched, wide-eyed, snapped forcefully from his thoughts. He winced when he reached out to cover his wound but failed to control the force of his auto-mail properly.

He gritted his teeth, hand pressing on the wound as he stood up, feeling his head getting heavy and dizzy. He watched a figure getting closer and closer through blurred vision.

"Are you Mister Edward Elric?"

"…Yes" his world turned dark, knees going limp as he drop down onto the ground, fainted.

Severus Snape cursed when the blond in front of him fainted after answering him. He managed to catch the blonde's body before it hit the ground, and lay it on the tree as he inspected his wounds. The glove holding onto his injury was stained red as it failed to hold in the blood. Snape frowned, peeling the blonde's fingers from it, noting the hardness of the hand as he put it down.

"Is there any problem here?"

"Professor McGonagall… We may need to inform Madam Pomfrey that there will be a visitor tonight…"


	5. Unexpected visits

Sorry for the late update once again. I have some problems with the tranfering of the chapters, hence it was delayed till now. I don't own anything aside from the plot :P

A senior of mine edited this chapter, many thanks to him here!

_**Note: You have to read both 'Possession of the Dark' and 'Warmth of the light' in order to get a hold of the plot.**_

**_From this chapter onwards, each chapter would have some different content that sometimes you would have to read the other version. _**

**_Both could be found in my profile, and I expect 10 reviews from each of them._**

**_Once again, thanks for reading 'Warmth of the Light'! _**

"Warmth of the Light." - Normal speech  
_"Warmth of the Light." -Parselmouth speech_  
**_Warmth of the Light - Spells or Curses_**  
_Warmth of the Light - Thoughts_

Envy blended into the darkness, running through the forest as he evaded the sparks sent towards him; the women behind him wasn't giving up, leaving him with no choice but to run. He had no knowledge about this world he was currently in, none at all, and the sparks were definitely dangerous.

He hid behind a tree, sinking into the shadows as he shifted into a squirrel, hiding in the hole within the tree. He stayed till his pursuer left, carefully climbing out the hole, he peeked from the back of the branch to see if she had left. Seeing that there was no one around, Envy climbed down from the tree and stayed with his form just to be in case.

Walking through the forest, Envy shifted from a squirrel into a wolf instead, speeding up when he caught the smell of another's arrival. He wasn't an animal- at least not a real one, but he could feel from the ground that something was coming towards him; its legs stepping on the ground rapidly, _fast_.

His instinct was screaming for him to run; as far as he could get. Forcing his legs to go faster, he leapt into the air and turned into an owl instead, flapping his wings hard into the air.

From the air, Envy glanced down as the forest shook and trees were knocked down, a loud hiss echoed through the air and brought shivers up his body as he stopped and turned to face the forest; only the red eyes of the creature visible in the dark, swinging it's leg- or hand, cutting down every tree it could. Then it looked up into the sky and bared its fangs.

It screamed, swiping its head around as it spat out a trail of white fluid, and moved its legs towards its captured prey.

_Holly shit_, Envy thought, _Fucking gigantic spider this forest was something…. _He turned and flew in the air, over the lake and then spotted a railway with his night vision. There was no train though, and he flew around to find a place to settle down. He didn't dare to stop in another forest, just to play safe in case there were other creatures similar to the spider he spotted previously.

For hours he flew in the night, spotting a town when the morning sun rose; he leapt down into the woods, the sky still dark, turning into a black cat as he walked to the town. It was an ordinary morning one similar to those Envy had seen back in his world, yet the peoples around are either dressed in robes or wearing tall hats, and children were playing around with a stick in their hand, sending off sparks towards each other.

He wasn't sure what to do. The whole plan was totally ruined after last night, and, why did he let Edward go? He finally found an answer to his question when it was three hours later, when he found a back alley to stroll along, hearing the meowing of cats along his way.

Clearing all thoughts about the alchemist in his mind away, he focused on his current situation; surviving in this world. Strolling around in boredom, it was then he smelt another scent, with a hint of mint and sweets and sourness. He followed after the strange combination of smell as it leads him into meeting another feline.

"You smell different," he stated, gaining the attention of the white feline in front of him. Blue orbs glistered as the feline trailed around Envy as he sniffed him, raising a little of annoyance within Envy.

"Must be the catnip, or the strawberry," the white feline replied, "And what brought you here, newcomer?"

"Do you have any idea on where can I find information about this land?" he asked, as the feline tilted his head to a side.

"Why do you need that?" Envy twitched; he hated when curiosity struck, and blurted out a reason he make up impatiently, "¡'m not from around here."

"You can stay?"

"No, I can't," he hissed, "I need to find someone." The eyes of the feline brightened up, understanding the situation, "Your master?, I see." Envy frowned, but said nothing more.

"If that is so, go to the store with the only black roof; there is a carriage out there, and it is going to Diagon Alley, I heard that you can get a lot of things from there. It will leave when the bell chimes."

"When will the bell chime?"

"At twelve in the afternoon."

Envy perked his head up and stared at the clock tower not far away; he estimated that he had about half an hour left, he turned to meet with the feline again, "Where can I find it?"

"Five roofs away from here; if you got up to the roof you can spot it easily."

"Thank you," he said, before stepping up the bins by the walls and leaping up onto the roof, turning back to glance at the feline one last time before he went after the roof in black.

He spotted the store easily within roofs of red, and saw the carriage itself. Jumping onto the black tiles, he leap onto the roof of the carriage as he stepped down on the back seat before tugging himself into the underside of the carriage, positioning himself to lay on the iron bars, and closed his eyes as he wait.

Edward opened his eyes.

He sat up from the bed he was laying onto, noting the pain within his head and the soreness of his arm.

_Where am I? _He asked, to himself. He remembers stepping into the circle, the sensation he felt when he traveled through space and his scenery changed, and Envy.

_Envy, the fight_- he looked down onto his left shoulder, surprised that it was healed, but the pain still bit when he moved his arm. He was saved and safe now, he supposed.

He was still in his attire, feeling his head covered in sweat, he raised his arm to wipe it only to find….

Nothing.

He turned to his right, his auto-mail arm was gone. He felt cold all of a sudden; the slight feeling that was left within him when he was connected to the auto-mail was gone.

_It didn't turn out into your way, didn't it?_

He froze, the voice echoing within his head as he sat still in his seat. It was a voice that accompanied him through many years; he was far too familiar with it, no doubt.

_This way_.

The wall in front of him had a black hole forming on it, turning larger and larger as shadow of hands leap towards him. His eyes widened as he stunned, the hands wrapping and grabbing his arms.

"Isn't that right," he snapped his head to the front, meeting familiar grey eyes. Alphonse grinned,

**_"Onii-san!"_**

Edward woke up. His eyes remained wide for a moment before he let himself breathe out, steadying his quickened breath as Edward note the moisture forming on his head.

"It's just a dream." he relaxed; a smile came up on his face as he dug his fingers through his hair.

"Just a dream!" Eyes closed, trying to erase the after effects of his nightmare. It felt too _real_.

He looked around, the curtains were drawn around of bed, and his clothes had been changed into a white robe instead. He pushes himself out of the cover, taking note of his still connected auto-mail. The wound on his right shoulder had been wrapped up, visible red spots staining the white.

He almost jumped when the curtains were pulled open, the bright light piercing right into his eyes. He winced in reflex, putting up a hand in front of himself to block off it. Frowning, Edward took a peek at the black figure by the window, finding himself staring into the face of Severus Snape.

Feeling the stare on him, Edward was about to get up when Severus went in and pass him a globe of drink, and he said, "For your pain, it was instructed by Madam Promfay; the medical witch of this hospital wing. The blood should have stopped for now." Edward glanced at the man in front of him with a frown, and Snape shoved the potion into his hands impatiently and started, "Edward Elric, if I'm not wrong?"

Edward tensed up at the mention of his name, and as if to clear his suspicion, he heard Snape saying again, "You told me last night, before you fainted. Do you still remember?"

Edward kept silence. Last night after Envy's attack, he remembered seeing a dark form before he fainted. Did he really mention his name?

Perhaps.

"Edward Elric, I'm an alchemist from Ametris. May I know if this is Hogwarts, and are you Professor Albus Dumbledore?"

"Good to see you, Mister Elric. Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore is currently away, but he should be back here this evening. Yes, you are currently in Hogwarts, and I am Severus Snape, the head of the Slytherin house." he said, as Edward threw him another questioning look before drinking the potion in his hand, the vial was then taken by Snape when he finished, "You might feel weak at the moment, that would be expected, you lost quite a huge amount of blood."

"As you are from another dimension, we don't know if your body will reject the atmosphere and food for here", Edward twitched, and cursed Snape in all the colorful vocabulary he could get in his mind for not telling him earlier, "Not to worry, the potion I just gave you had a mix of a medicine which will bind you with this land, if you feel unwell after drinking you can always call for Madam Promfay."

He has a feeling that he wasn't the only one who had this feeling of helplessness.

"If your body had adapted to this world, you might get to have a blood replenishing potion if you are still feeling wobbly in the next few days. We don't know about you, but news of other alchemists from your world adapted into this world after a few months of taking the medicine."

A feeling of drowsiness washed over him after a few seconds as his mind turned heavy, "You might as well as get some more rest; the potion makes you sleepy." Snape said, "Have a good rest, Mister Elric. You should wake up by the time Headmaster arrives." Edward drifted into another dream.

And the curtains were drawn.

The distance to Diagon Alley wasn't very far at all; but the ride gave Envy a good scare, especially the moment when it flew up into the air and the strange horses he had seen pulling the carriage. He got off the carriage as soon as it touched the ground, sprinting away into an alley. He changed into a man with brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a robe similar to those which he had saw peoples wearing.

He walked out after that, looking around the area as he walked onto the main street now. Crowded with people, it was easy for him to pick the pouches hanging onto people, and by the time the person noticed it, he was already gone. He picked up a few more pouches along the way as well, all within his hand as he finally stopped outside a café like store to see what he got.

The pouch seems normal, Envy noted, as he pulled the string; a sharp jolt shocked his fingers as it traveled up his veins, making Envy wince with pain. He frowned; he knew that the things in this world wouldn't be this easy. The pouch in his hand had some sort of energy that is preventing anyone from opening it.

Envy didn't like to give up, at least not now. He grabbed onto the string hard in irritation and the expected jolt speed into his arm, turning it sore. He groaned, determined to open up the pouch as he pulled the string; with another strong jab, the energy smoothed down instead, and flowed into his body, merging into his body as it smoother the sore pain previously.

"That was strange!" He stared at the pouch in his hand. First it resisted him and now it accepted him into opening it? Frowning, he spills the things in the pouch onto his palm. He tried again with the other pouches, but other than a small sting, the rest opened up without any rejection of strong force.

In the end, he got 67 bronze, 34 silver and 12 gold in total; not knowing how to use it, he kept all the coins into the pouch and went on wandering the streets. On his way, he picked up a stacked of newspaper from the ground, and found an article with the headlines of some Death Eaters, which he assumed that they were some terrorists, and watched the pictures move as the mark was sent up the sky in amusement.

Other than that, he found a section of the article indicating the financial part of this world, information by the bank, Gringotts, and learnt that the coins in his hand were Galleons as the gold, Silver sickles as the silver and Knuts as the bronze. Noting the value of each coins cost, Envy briefly calculated the amount of money he had, and decided on what he is going to do next.

Apparently, this world has magic, and he would need a wand and spell book in order to learn it. It was hard to believe it, especially when the world he came for was full of equivalent exchanges. This world he was in now having none of that. That's magic.

With the amount of money he held on his hand, he supposed that he would blend into the world by getting a wand and some spell books; he spotted a bookshop on his way already, and decided that he would find out where the wand shop was.

He was looking at the stores through the glass in order to figure out what it is selling, and when he was looking down into what it seemed like a candy shop; screams were heard.

Edward woke up with a headache. He had a dreamless dream, or at least he thought so. He assumed that it was one because he slept so well and couldn't recall what he dreamt. He tried moving himself up from the bed, noting the thirst he was feeling as he reached forward for the jar beside to pour some water for himself.

The glass in his hand almost slipped when the curtains around were pulled, revealing Pomfrey as she stared at Edward with bailment before she shrieked, "Mister Elric! You should have told me to come to you when you¡¯re awake!"

"¡'m supposed to do that?"

"Of course, that's common sense!"

"But how?"

"Magic of course- oh, pardon me," Pomfrey said, now red in embarrassment, "I have forgotten the fact that you have not learnt any sort of magic yet. Now dear, let me help you up, I' m Pomfrey by the way." she said and dashed to his side, making him more comfortable as Edward drank his water uncomfortably under her glance.

"Would you like to have more?" Pomfrey asked once Edward had finished, and Edward shook his head as a reply. Pomfrey took the glass and placed it on the locker by the side, and murmured a spell with the wand point towards the jar while placing a teabag into the glass. She poured out another glass of water, the steam rising up as the content from the teabag turned the water into a light yellow green.

"This is Earthbound, and it is going to bound your soul with the magic on this land. I would give you three servings per day in order to help you get used to this land. When you're taking this medicine, it will make your senses sensitive towards any sort of magic and emotions."

The effects will decrease once you take more of this, it might fade totally, or it might linger on you as long as you're in this world. You can take it as a good and bad thing effect"

"Why do I need to take this?" Edward asked. Seeing that, Pomfrey paused as her jaw tightened, he added, I just wanted to know, what's going to happen to me if I stopped taking these?"

"Earthbound is suppose to bind both your soul and body to this land; your body might have started to accept the land even without it, but your soul won't; it needs some sort of similar force that consist both the energy of this world and one that your soul would accept."

If you stop taking this, your soul would have been drawn by the energy of the dimension, while your body stays in this land. First you would feel that you're not in control of your body. Second you would lose control of your body. And last your soul would leave your body and get sucked in by the dimension between the worlds and linger within the space."

Edward turned in silence. He could feel himself turning pale when he heard about not being able to be in control of his body.

He knew that things wouldn't be this easy; especially when none of what he heard was written in the documents he had read.

"I heard that there were three alchemist here before me," he said, startling Pomfrey as he watched her face turned green, "What happened to them?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but you have the right to know," she sighed, paling weakly as she waved a wand and a chair was on her side, sitting down on it as she crossed her legs, "The first ignored my warnings and stopped taking the Earthbound before it fully took effect, and thus lost his soul. The second followed, but he got scared of the magic and emotion that he was sensing and stopped taking it as well- he was in coma, and can no longer stay on in this land, so we send him back."

"The third did as he was told and did just fine, him teaching alchemy here was considered a special class that only a few selected could study it, mostly those whom excel in potions. But I can assure you, nothing happened to him once he took enough Earthbound, and he got back to your world safely as well."

"Take the Earthbound and you will be safe," she said, standing up from her seat, "You can direct your questions to Dumbledore himself, once he's back. Now take the Earthbound and rest," she said, walking towards the curtain as she drag it, pulling herself an opening as she glanced back.

" This is all I can tell you," she smiled in apology, "You can only find out the rest by yourself."

With that, she disappeared behind the curtains; Edward stared ahead of him for a long time, before picking up the glass as he blew on the surface of the drink, before he started sipping on it.

He felt like he was fooled into coming here. He knew very well that it was himself that couldn't resist the temptation of finding the Philosopher stone, yet displeasure build up within him when Roy didn't tell him any of these dangers.

Or perhaps he didn't know? He thought. That could be possible, three came before him and only one went back in well state. "This is all I can tell you", which means that there were still some things that he wasn't told. The third alchemist went back safely, but Pomfrey didn't say anything about what happened to the alchemist once he got back; that worried him.

Once he finished his drink, the drowsiness that had been building up finally took over him as he sank into another long and dreamless sleep.

Envy hated his rotten luck. Today just wasn't going well for him, and playing tag everywhere wasn't as fun as it seems to be.

An attack by the Death Eaters erupted within Diagon Alley, and now a dozen of them had been chasing after him as they spotted him. He managed to evade a few sparkles, but the attack kept coming, and he took a few hits directly. Those which he took hurt badly, twisting his nerves as his body tried to keep up to reconstruct the wounds, and with a scream, it was all gone.

An audible gasp was heard, as one of the Death Eaters stood out and pointed his wand at him and shouted.

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed when the spell strike, the force of the spell so strong that he felt it sucking his very life away. He resisted, the force within him blocking out the spell as a snap sounded in his head, and it all ended. He fell down to his knees, shuddering on the after effect of the spell as it slowly faded away.

"H-how could that be?"

"Did it fail? It must have!"

"Don't panick!" the one whom threw the killing curse stood out and hissed, "It's just a mistake, and I will cast another curse on him again."

"Like hell you would," Envy snarled, leaping towards the Death Eater and shifted his arm into a blade, swiping it against the Death Eater's neck and blood splashed from the wound, "You will never have the chance again."

The Death Eaters stunned by the scene before their gasp turned into screams, casting curses and spells on the homunculus as Envy dragged the dead body to block them, and threw the body onto those furthest from him as he went over to finish off those by his side.

He dodged another curse, cutting the arm holding the wand off as the Death Eater's scream was soon silent by the stab towards his heart. He didn't waste time in finishing the others off, and soon the ground was stained red. Envy waved off the blood on his arm; he hated to get hurt, and those men pissed him off by making him hurt.

Noting that another pack of Death Eaters were closing-by, Envy grinned.

He hadn't had enough yet.

It was already night time when Edward awoke, and Edward wondered if he had missed the meeting with Dumbledore. He shifted up onto the pillow, and groaned at the softness of it. Although drowsy, he didn't feel like falling asleep again.

He heard the curtains being pulled, and the shadow of a figure loamed over him.

"Madam Pomfrey?" pulling down the blanket over him, he found his voice a little sore from the lack of use, and saw a elderly man with twinkling blue eyes standing by the side of his bed.

"Hello there, Mister Elric," he started off with a smile, "Pardon me for waking you up."

"It's fine." Edward said, pushing himself up from his position, rubbing his tired eyes to get a clear look of the person in front of him, "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I am. And I apologize to not able to make it here the last night; Severus and McGonagall were suppose to pick you up from the forbidden forest but from what I was informed, you were not the only one there." Edward groaned, digging his fingers within his hair in frustration as the incident last night was recalled. Damn, he tried to forget all of the encounter and the embarrassing part especially.

"Look,"he started, eyes blinking a few times to think and compose what he should say, or think of something that made sense, "That guy in the forest, w-was trying to kill me so he can replace me."

"Replace you?" Dumbledore asked, and Edward nodded in response, "He kind of sneaked along and tried to kill me so he could get my job"

He didn't think the other would be convinced, unless he had a simple mind.

A sharp pain in his mind shook him off of his thought. He winced in pain, and the force that was trying to break into his mind dissolved into nothing.

"I see,"Dumbledore said while Pomfrey got by his side for assistance, "Get a good rest, we can talk about it tomorrow and sort it out, boy."

"Alright." Edward said, and groaned as Pomfrey lifted up his head to examine his condition. Dumbledore left the place, leaving them alone.

"Does it still hurt?" Pomfrey asked worriedly, "No, not now." Edward replied, gently pushing Pomfrey's hands away as he rubbed his temples.

"Strange, I felt like something was trying to break through my mind just now" he mused, without noticing that Pomfrey's face was turning pale.

"Lets change your bandages, shall we?" Pomfrey suggested, and Edward nodded, letting her remove his bandages. Edward glanced at Pomfrey, noting the uneasiness on her expression as she focused on changing his bandages.

Something was definitely fishy here.


End file.
